I Think I've Found my Way Home
by Belldandychan
Summary: My first song fic Savage Garden's song "I knew I loved you" Just plan ol' fashion fluff (One-shot)


I Think I've Found my Way Home  
  
Rating : G ^.~ (Wow! A rare G fic ^^;;)  
  
Author : Sami-chan (AKA Belldandy-chan ^^)  
  
Author's Notes : Wow! My first little song fic ^^ Well here you go! A little mini fic from me ^^ I was standing around, doing dishes and listen to a bit of Savage Garden "Affirmation" when this story just popped into my head ^^ I just *HAD* to type it up and share. So here it is ^^ Let me know what you all think ok? I haven't forgotten my other stories either! Updates to come soon! I hope ^^;;  
  
Anywho! Enjoy minna-san!   
  
Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inu yasha ^^ The song featured in my fic is "I knew I loved you", third track on Savage Garden's second CD, "Affirmation". Good CD ^^ Check it out. Either way it belongs to Savage Garden and not me but I hope you all enjoy the story anyway ^.~  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome's eyes blinked open, slowly adjusting to the bright morning light streaming in from her open window. She let out a loud yawn as she sat up. She arched back, her arms reaching up far above her head in a long, drawn out stretch.  
  
She cast a sideways glance towards the window and her mind registered for the first time that it was partly opened. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, her eyes surveyed her small room, finally coming to rest on the head of silver hair leaning gently against the end of her bed.  
  
Smiling brightly, she carefully rotated herself in the bed so that her feet now rested on her pillow and she was staring at the sleeping face of her dearest hanyou.   
  
He seemed content in his slumber as she stared at him, a very slight, almost unnoticeable smile playing at the corner of his lips. A very careful hand reached out and brushed a few stray hairs from his face. She waited for a moment, holding in her breath, as it appeared he would wake up but he merely mumbled something inaudible and returned to slumber.   
  
Becoming suddenly more daring, Kagome inched herself forward a bit, resting her head gently on the slumbering Inu yasha's shoulder. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply to enjoy the closeness of his skin's familiar scent.  
  
She didn't know when it started but she found herself singing softly as she laid there in the bed, cuddled close to the man that held her affections but didn't know it...  
  
"I knew I love you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life.  
  
I knew I love you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life."  
  
A voice startled her and she attempted to move away but a hand caught her and pulled her head back to its original position.  
  
"Maybe it's intuition,  
  
Something you just don't question.  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instance  
  
And there it goes,  
  
I think I found my best friend."  
  
Kagome almost choked on the tears that found their way into her throat as the hand gently stroked her hair and the gentle voice continued.  
  
"I knew I love you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life.  
  
I knew I love you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life."  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason,  
  
Only this sense of completion.  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home.."  
  
Inu yasha gently nuzzled his cheek against Kagome's, finally daring to open his eyes and look at the young woman next to him. He smiled at her, nervously pulling away. "O-Ohiyo."  
  
Kagome sat up as he pulled away and sat on the floor across from her. Her hands came up to cover her quivering lips as she tried to hold back the tears. "Oh Inu yasha.. Where did you..?"  
  
"Learn it?" He turned away again, blushing lightly. "You were singing it last night. Sitting in that damn tree I couldn't help but hear you. Not my style but you seemed to like it."  
  
Kagome crawled off the bed and knelt down in front of the embarrassed hanyou as he continued to look away, staring intently out the window. "But why?"  
  
He shrugged. "You seemed to like it.. I thought, you might.. you know. Like it if," he paused, turning his gaze to a spot on the floor just in front of Kagome. "You might like it if I learned it."  
  
Kagome's face lit up, a blinding smile pulling the hanyou's gaze from the floor to the face of the young miko he so adored. He swallowed hard as his hand moved up to caress her cheek.  
  
"A thousand angels dancing around you...  
  
I am complete now that I've found you."  
  
Her arms flew up to wrap around his neck and her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss. It didn't take long for him to respond, adding his own passion to the first kiss between new lovers.  
  
Inu yasha's hands moved to gently rest on Kagome's hips, sliding up along her slender waist and around to her back. He pulled her closer, pressing her as tightly against his chest as he could without hurting her. Her body molded easily to his and he sighed contently into Kagome's lips.  
  
Slowly, the kissed ended. Inu yasha smiled at the light blush that now tinted Kagome's cheeks and couldn't help but kiss her nose. "I knew I loved you before I met you."  
  
Kagome smiled as she stared into his deep amber eyes. Tears poured down her cheeks and dropped silently to the floor. "I am complete now that I've found you."  
  
He tightened his embrace, pulling her back to him once more and allowing her to bury her face in his chest. "I think..." he smiled to himself, allowing his eyes to close as a since of serenity fall over his soul for the first time in a life time. "I think I've found my way home.."  
  
@~~~^~~~~ 


End file.
